


Twenty-four Hours of Ordinary

by WisteriaStarlight



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged up characters, First Time, Fluff, M/M, inspired by the second ending, soft boys in love, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisteriaStarlight/pseuds/WisteriaStarlight
Summary: Eiji asked Ash for permission.





	Twenty-four Hours of Ordinary

“Ash, pack your things, I’m taking you to a place,” Eiji swung the backpack over his shoulder.

Ash grinned, “so I am now a tourist in my own country?”

“Yes, hurry up,” Eiji beamed, “for the next twenty-four hours, we are going to forget the Golzine, Banana Fish, and even your old man Max Lobo can wait.”

Ash slid the closet door on the opposite side of their beds and fished out a duffle bag, “alright."

* * *

“The address in the GPS already,” Eiji fastened the seatbelt of the sleek black car he rented, neither shabby nor remarkable, “don’t worry, I put in a detour around the pumpkin patch,” he snorted in silent laughter.  

Ash glared in the way his underlings feared, but Eiji clutched his stomach, his shoulder shuddering.

Exasperated, Ash let out a strange noise, stuck out his tongue and ignited the engine.

The concrete jungle thinned as the number of lanes of the highway dwindled. The heaviness from Ash’s chest dissipated as foliage painted yellow and orange flanking the road.

Eiji’s head rested against the window, fast asleep as if nothing could wake him.

Ash stole glances at him at the red lights.

Eiji’s face peaceful, trouble-free, a few stray black locks fell across his forehead.

Ash reached a finger to touch his cheek but recoiled as the traffic light turned green and as Eiji stirred. 

* * *

Ash parked by a secluded wooden cabin by a lake surrounded by fields of wheat.

“What do you think,” Eiji flashed a wide grin and he lifted the back trunk.

“This reminds me of Cape Cod, just a little,” Ash helped him carry the cooler onto the porch.

Eiji unlocked the brass door, “that’s a good thing I hope?”

“I guess so,” Ash followed him into the rustic cabin with high ceiling and a fireplace, spacious despite appearing compact from the outside.

Ash threw his duffle bag onto the ground and peered at the simple grey couch with tasteful navy cushions next to the wooden dining table.

“I know your birthday is in August and I am two months late,” the cooler lid gave way under Eiji’s hands, “but I did bring a cake.” Eiji lifted the light-blue box, “happy eighteenth birthday Ash.”

Emerald eyes widened.

Ash couldn’t remember the last time someone celebrated his birthday. Perhaps he had been five or seven years old, that was before Griff left, before Banana Fish, before everything, “thanks,” he mumbled, at loss for words.

“Sorry, I forgot to bring the candles,” Eiji fished a lighter from his pocket and scratched his head.

Ash shook his head, “it’s alright.”

The mango mousse cake melted on his tongue, Ash savored every second, wanting time to stop here forever.

They laughed, made fun of each other, and talked about nothing over cake and black coffee.

“Let’s go for a walk,” Eiji stood up at last as he buttoned the pale brown coat. Bittersweetness lingered on his lips.

Ash followed him into the crisp autumn air.   

* * *

The narrow winding path stretched on.

They headed for the direction opposite from the azure lake without an edge, not caring where they were going, surrounded by a golden ocean of wheat rippling in the wind.

Eiji began to run as Ash caught up with him, straying from the path and into the field.

Panting and laughing, they halted before a lone oak tree.

“Hey Ash,” Eiji stepped closer, “there’s something I wanted to do for a long time.” His expression serious all of a sudden.

Ash’s back pressed against the bark. He inhaled Eiji’s scent like a pine forest after the rain.

Eiji raised a hand to frame his face, stopping millimeters away, as shivers ran down Ash’s back from the ghost of warm fingertips.

Ash inhaled, tilting his head until his cheek rested against Eiji’s palm. Shutting his eyes, Ash leaned down and rained a kiss on Eiji’s wrist, “what is it?”

Their faces inches apart, Eiji whispered, “do I have your permission -”

“Yes,” Ash lowered his chin. For as long as he could remember, everyone who kissed him in the past wanted something else.

Eiji wanted nothing in return.

A wisp of Eiji’s hair brushed across his forehead, dark locks mixed with gold.

Their lips met, for the second time without the raucous crowd in prison like the first, with a hint of bittersweetness and a hint of cold.

Ash clung to Eiji’s light brown coat, returning the kiss, unhurried and soft.

More than anything he wanted time to stop, like a broken record that skipped to the beginning over and over.

Soft strands slipped through Eiji’s fingers, before his eyes a field of gold, from the late afternoon sun on Ash’s skin to the ocean of wheat rippling in the wind.

When they pulled back, losing track of time, the sun descended sending rays through the swaying stems.

Ash tugged on Eiji’s hand without a word.

* * *

Unlocking the door, Ash shed his coat and tossed it into the couch. With a twist of his wrist, light diminished through the blinds.

Eiji’s eyes widened, “Ash, are you sure - “ his back pressed against the wall as Ash’s arms closed around him.

Eiji had the answer.

With a trembling hand, he cupped Ash’s pale cheeks. Shivers ran down his spine. Heat rose from the pit of his stomach.

Ash’s reached for Eiji’s top button.

The tips of their nose touched. Ash’s breath tingled his cheek.

Eiji surrendered.

Leaning in, he kissed Ash for the third time, the fourth and the fifth. Each deeper than the one before. 

Their lips parted for a brief second as Eiji lifted the white cashmere sweater over Ash’s head.

The room swirled as gravity gave way under Ash’s feet, as he let himself become weightless Eiji carry him.

Eiji lowered him onto the bed.  

Ash’s hands fumbled with the rest of Eiji’s buttons and peeled the lavender dress shirt back revealing his chest. Though he saw Eiji in various state of nakedness before, this time was different. This time they crossed the line and plunged into a place of no return. 

Eiji’s lips lingered at the place next to Ash’s fluttering pulse.

Every one of Ash’s senses screamed as a soft moan escaped his throat. 

Their forehead touched, as Eiji’s hair framed their faces, creating a world only two of them belonged. His cheeks flushed, he avoided Ash’s emerald gaze. His face burnt. 

“Is this your first time?” Ash whispered, reading Eiji's moment of uncertainty.

“No, I mean, yes, first time with someone who mattered.”

“We’ll go slow,” Ash nodded as Eiji extracted the small square packet from his back pocket.

They lost track of time.

The rest of the world melted away.

* * *

Ash leaned against Eiji’s chest from the bathtub with claws at every corner.

Eiji draped an arm around him.

The vibration of Eiji’s soft chuckle hummed through him, “what?” Ash wet lips, still a little swollen and tender from the forbidden places it had just been.

“You,” Eiji traced Ash’s sharp outline.

Ash straightened his neck and pressed against Eiji, letting himself to be small and vulnerable. He raised a golden eyebrow.

Eiji kissed his neck, “You are heaven and you are hell.”

Ash grinned as droplets rolled from his shoulders,  “you are ridiculous,” he began to laugh as Eiji joined him. He doubled over as a small wave splashed onto the blue mosaic floor. He spun around as Eiji scooped water and tossed it at him, “no you don’t, Eiji, you have no idea who you are messing with.” Ash pushed the warm water with one palm.

Eiji ducked out of the way, holding his forearms before his face, “really?” He squeezed the surface, shooting a perfect arch at Ash’s forehead.

Back and forth, they laughed until their stomach hurt.

Until Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji’s neck and pulled him close, “thank you, Eiji,” his voice soft.

Eiji watched the water droplets roll off Ash’s long eyelashes and smiled.

* * *

Ash joined Eiji on the deck overlooking the lake. The moon nothing but a crescent. Millions of stars studded the velvet blue above. Crickets chirped amidst the rustling leaves and soft splashes of the lake against the rocks covered with moss.

The green glow from fireflies flickered like shooting stars in the dark forest surrounding the secret cottage.

Ash rested his head against Eiji’s shoulder.

He wanted time to stop so much that it became excruciating.

He wanted to pinch himself to check if everything had been real.

“Griffin and I used to chase fireflies when we were kids. We put them in jars and let them go at the end of the night. He would always catch more than could, until one day I snuck out until past midnight with a net,” Ash beamed, “and I think I must’ve captured half of the fireflies in the forest. The jar looked like it was out of this world.”

“That sounds beautiful,” the cool tip of Eiji’s nose brushed past Ash’ cheek.

“It was, especially when opened the jar at the end of the night and let them go.”

A shooting star glided across the sky. Its golden light fading in a glimmer.

“Eiji, have you ever slept under the stars?”

Eiji shook his head.

Ash flashed a mesmerizing yet mischievous smile as he stood up and trotted into the cabin to return with a sleeping bag and two pillows.

“I rented this cottage for us to sleep outside,” Eiji’s voice amused.

“Trust me, you won’t regret it,” Ash unzipped the sleeping bag and welcomed Eiji inside.

“Alright,” Eiji joined him.

Their eyes adjusted to the darkness, the milky way stretched across the horizon, connected to its own reflection from the lake.

Ash didn’t want this night to end. His head nuzzled against Eiji’s chest, listening to his calm and unwavering heartbeats.

The imprint of when their bodies joined lingered inside every time he moved. 

Even if this wasn't meant to last forever, for now, it was enough.

* * *

**Author’s note:**

This my first time writing for this fandom.

I am contemplating writing a multi-chapter space AU (inspired by Firefly) with the title “Borrowed Light”.

Let me know if this is something you’d be interested in reading.

Much Love,

-Wisteria


End file.
